With Luck
by Millen
Summary: Bella and her siblings move to Forks; Bella's friend Edward is a vampire, Bella doesn't know.Edward's family moves to Forks from Alaska. Bella falls for Jasper Hale Whitlock Vamp/human
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfiction story. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight owned by S.M**

**Bella's pov**

"Bella, It's time to wake up." said my sweet mother Renee. I opened my eyes to see her smiling at me. "Bella hurry up get dress or you are going to miss the plane to Seattle, Washington young lady."

"Mom I don't want to go." I whined.

"Well your brother and sister are really excited to see Charlie."

"Because Matthew and Nicole hadn't seen dad in years."

"Well anyways hurry up we still have to take you three to the airport at 9." Said Renee. She left the room with one last glance. I sighed; I didn't want to go to Forks it's mostly raining all the time. My dad Charlie is the chief of the police in that little town. Renee and her husband Phil want to move to Jacksonville, Florida but to make mom's life easier my brother Matthew (9 years old), Sister Nicole (14) and I (17) wanted to visit Charlie actually live there until I graduate; which I regret.

"Bella are you ready?" My adorable brother asked.

"Yeah I'm ready." I answered.

The ride in the car was silent; Matt was playing his Nintendo Ds while Nikki was watching him play. Nikki and I were very protective of our young brother. Matt always admire us, we are his amazing protective sisters. Nikki and I spoil him with are own allowance; what surprised us is that Matt saves his money and until Christmas he buys us gifts for repayment. That's why we love Matt.

"Were here kids." Said Phil.

We looked out of the window to see a lot of people walking in and out of the airport. We got out of the car with our suit cases. Phil carried the heaver bags while Renee carried Matt's which he refused any help; Renee chuckled and walked after Phil while Matt glared at them for treating him as a baby.

"Okay kids I guess that's all." Said Renee

Renee and Phil gave us each hugs, when Renee let go of me she began to cry while Phil hugged her.

"Are you all sure you want to go?"

We nodded. Renee gave us a weak smile while she turned to leave. We waved our good byes and turned the other direction.

"Remember to call me or e-mail me when you get there and say hi to Charlie for me." Said my sad mother.

"We will mom." Matt, Nikki and I said at the same time which caused Phil and Renee to laugh.

We waited for the plane for 30 minutes. When the plane arrived I grabbed Matt's bag which he protest as usual. We sat on the seats which Matt was angry at us because we didn't let him by the window. He was in the middle and Nikki was on his left while I on his right means I was by the window. What did I tell you a protective sister gotta do what a protective sister gotta do right? I not only protective of Matt; Nikki too; but Nikki is more careful than Matt.

"We will be arriving to Seattle, Washington in a short while." Said the pilot through the speakers.

"Great" I mumbled to myself.


	2. Arrive and new Enemy

**This is my second chapter; I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Matt pov**

Bella didn't seem happy about going to Forks. She glared out of the window while I played my Ds that both my sisters bought; I glance at Bella every minute imaging of what she is thinking about.

"Buckle yourselves; we would be landing in about 10 minutes." Said the pilot through the speakers.

Nicole and Bella both looked at me as if to say you-better-get-that-seatbelt-on-mister look. I nodded as to say I understood their meaning. I was glad we would be landing shortly; the flight attendances are always saying of how cute I look and that are going to take me home with them. I know their just saying that but I'm afraid they would kidnap me. Why do I have to be cute to them?

**Nicole's pov**

The plane landed in Seattle, Forks; I was excited to see dad again, it was a long time since I seen him. Bella unbuckled Matt while I grabbed some of our luggage above our heads which Bella the overprotective sister of ours protest that I would get hurt and all that boring talk. I rolled my eyes at her._ I think that's what Matt thinks about us both but I love my little bro and Bells. _I thought. We walked to the front of the plane to get off when the flight attendances all waved at us and gave Matt their biggest smiles.

"I hope we will meet again sweetheart." Said a short blonde haired lady; which made Matt shiver as to say I hope not. We smiled at them and left the plane. We saw a group of people holding up boards that have people's names on them.

"I hope dad doesn't have one." murmured Bella. I nodded with agreement. Our hope failed we saw a board that said Isabella, Nicole and Matthew.

"Why did he have to write Isabella?" groaned Bella.

We walked closer when dad gave us a bone breaking hug.

"Kids your all grown up!" yelled dad; he didn't have to we covered our ears thinking we would go deaf.

"Yeah you didn't expect us to be the same age did you Char-dad." Said Bella; probably having trouble calling him dad; which he didn't notice and had a big smile on his face.

"Well yeah you're probably right Bells; oh this is my wife Sue and her children Leah and Seth; we saw this woman and two children walking at our direction. The lady and her son had big smiles on their faces while the girl glared at us. Bella glared at her as to say I- would-break-your-face-if-you-say-anything-to-my-siblings-that-would-hurt-them look. The boy looked 16 and the girl seemed 19. Matt smiled at them to be polite everyone smiled back at him except this so called Leah person who I hated her little attitude rolled her eyes at Matt. Bella and I tighten our fists trying not to punch that girl. It was awkward for a few minutes. Until dad broke the silence.

"So I think it's time to go?" he said it as if it were a question. We all nodded.

The hour in the car was quiet until Sue turned to us and smiled. "Can I ask you a question?" She said nervously.

"Sure, why not." I smiled at her; she seemed very nice.

"What are your names and who prefer whose name?"

"I'm Nicole but you can call me Nikki that's Matthew but you can call him Matt and that's Isabella but call her Bella she hates it when they call her Isabella."

Sue and Seth nodded while Leah scoffed. I was about to punch this girl square on the face but she's lucky I like her family.

"So do you have love ones who live where you came from?" asked Seth.

"Only my mom and Phil our step dad." I answered "Do you?"

"Yeah I have my friends and my girlfriend Maya." He smiled.

"You are so cute!" exclaimed Sue while smiling at Matt; Seth nodded with agreement.

"Thank you." said Matt always being polite.

We saw the sign say 'Welcome to Forks!'


	3. Forks high

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I even want to thank the people who added my stories and me in their favorites!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to S.M**

Bella's pov

We entered Forks; it was a small town and the worst part is this place seemed like it's never sunny. On my left Leah was glaring at my dad. Probably blaming Charlie because he wanted to see us his own children. Matt glanced at Seth and smiled which Seth returned.

"Where here kids!" said Charlie.

I glance outside of the cruiser's window and saw my old house. I unbuckled Matt and grabbed his hand while leading him to the house. When we walked in Matt, Nikki and I looked around the house we used to live in.

"Okay kids room arrangements; Nikki you get the guest room, Matt you can share with Seth and Bella you get to share with Leah."

We nodded but I was so not sharing a room with her. My anger was rising but I refused to protest; I didn't want to make dad mad. Leah rolled her eyes and went up the stairs.

"Go on kids dinner would be ready in a hour." Said Sue.

We nodded and went upstairs. I grew angrier when I saw my old bedroom it looked like this workout place. Leah pointed to my bed while smirking at me; I so badly wanted to wipe that smirk off her face. I glared at her while she rolled her eyes at me. I unpacked my clothes and neatly setting them on my bed; I looked over at Leah's side and I was disgusted; I bet Seth's room was cleaner, for Pete's sake she is a women not a pig! Let me reface that she is a pig that looks like a human. I was interrupted by Leah's rude sneer.

"This side is mine and even the exercise machine, I don't want you to even look at my side, got that?" she sneered.

"For your information this room used to be mine." I sneered back.

Before she tried to shot back a replied. We heard Sue that said it was dinner time. We ate steak with boiled potatoes. It was delicious; Sue and Seth were cool to talk to not Leah the bad tempered harpy. Dinner seemed like hours until I excused myself and glanced at Matt and Nikki that we would have school tomorrow and that they have to sleep early. The excused themselves and said their goodnights before following me. After tucking Matt in and said goodnight to Nikki; I got under the cover and closed my eyes while thinking how the next morning would go.

"Bella wake up sweetheart you have school." I opened my eyes to see Sue smiling down at me. I nodded still sleepy which made Sue giggle.

"When your ready breakfast would be on the table and Charlie has a surprise for you." Said Sue.

When she left the room I looked at Leah's side not afraid of her threat. She wasn't there but I didn't care. I took a shower and dressed up. I went down stairs were every one was there except Leah. I ate my eggs and beacon; while I got up to wash my dish Sue protest that I don't have time; I nodded to her giving her a weak smile. Charlie stood up and signals me to follow him. Confused I followed him; when he opened the front door I gasped at what I saw. It was an old Chevy. I glance at Charlie that it's mine. He nodded; I hugged him and ran to the ancient truck. I looked inside and found three backpacks and a note that said lunch money. Nikki and Matt came out surprised at seeing me in the truck.

* * *

After dropping of my siblings at school I drove to the parking area of Forks high. I took a deep breath before I got out. While I walked to the main office all eyes were on me. I spotted Leah and I guess her friends staring at me. Leah gave me a glare which I ignored. When I entered the building a pump women smiled at me. I read her name on the desk Ms. Cope.

"Hello you must be Isabella chief swan's daughter." Said the smiling woman.

"Bella actually." I corrected.

Classes when by a blur. It was lunch time and I was escorted by Mike, Tyler and Eric who never closed their mouths. How do these kids breathe?

"Bella come sit with us!" said Mike.

I followed them and sat with them. We were all introduced when three people walked in. there was a girl with dirty blond hair followed by a boy probably 5 inches taller than her after them came a bronze haired boy.

"Who are they?" I asked the girl that sat with me in Spanish class I guess Jessica.

"Those are the Cullens, Kendiez is the girl and she is with the boy holding her hand Jayson and the last one is Edward.

**What do you think?**


	4. Edward,Kendiez and Jayson

**This is chapter 4. If you are confused at where are the other Cullens than did you read my summary? Edward's mate is Bella's friend if you send me a p.m or a review and guess I would update more often on both my stories! I'll give you a hint it's not Alice I have special plans for her which means she will have a different mate.**

**Enjoy!**

Bella's pov

Jessica seemed stiffed when she said the last Cullen's name; did he make her mad or something?

"Don't waste your time he doesn't date." Said Jessica.

"I wasn't thinking that." I murmured to myself.

I glanced at the Cullen's table because I was curios. The girl Kendiez seemed like a model she should be in America's next top model. The boy beside her Jayson seemed like a nice person and Edward well for me he looked like we could be friends. They turned to my direction and gave me a weak smile.

"Did Edward just smile? I never seen him smile only when he helped Angela with her books." Said I guess Lauren.

I turned away from the mystrious family and looked around the cafeteria. Leah glared at me from her table which I returned.

"I heard you live with Leah Clearwater." Said Mike.

"Yeah that's true and we share a room." I shrugged.

"They all gasped wanting to know more of the old mighty Leah Clearwater which I have no problem leaving anything out. I knew Jessica liked to gossip a lot so does Lauren and that's what I wanted to do was embarrass Leah.

Angela volunteered to walk me to Biology. I followed her and Angela was kind enough to stand with me while waiting for Mr. Banner. The teacher arrived and told me to sit with Angela. Three people per table? Weird. I sat on the stool; Angela on my right. Edward Cullen came in the class room and sat on my left. Mr. Banner excused himself for a moment and left. Edward turned to look at me; I glanced up to see what he wanted.

"You must be Isabella but they call you Bella right." He said it as if it were a statement. I nodded.

"Hello Angela." Said Edward.

"Oh, hello Edward." Said Angela; she blushed which made Edward smile at her.

Mr. Banner returned and talked about things I already knew. Edward kept glancing at me and than at Angela.

**What did you think? Do you who Edward's mate is?**


	5. School and Anger

**Thanks to all the reviewers who got the right person! It is Angela!**

Angela's pov

I was glad Bella gets to sit with me in biology. I'm very shy and seem to always blush; the worse part before Bella is being partnered with Edward alone and I always blush which makes him chuckle. Edward greeted Bella and when it was my turn I probably turned into 4 shades of red. Mr. Banner went on with his lessons without taking his eyes off the board. I took notes of everything Mr. Banner wrote; I felt eyes on me from my left. I peeked through my hair and saw that Edward was staring at Bella and than at me. The bell rang while Bella and I where packing Edward left the room before anyone can pack up. I had Bella for the rest of the day which meant she wouldn't have trouble with Mike.

Bella's pov

School was a blur; without Angela by my side I would have yelled at Mike to leave me alone. I said good bye to Angela and watched from across the parking lot that the Cullens were getting in a Volvo except Kandiez who waved at me while she walked toward me. This girl looks like a model she's 5'4!

"Hi I'm Kandiez Cullen and I want to welcome you to Forks!" she said this without a breath.

"I'm Bella and thank you for being kind." I blushed embarrassed. Kandiez giggle and shook my hand; it felt like ice probably because it was cold outside.

"You're welcome Bella! By the way I'm in mostly all your classes but you didn't notice."

I stayed calmed while Kandiez skipped to the Volvo. I saw Leah getting in a station wagon with some other people. Before she got in she shot me a dirty glare which I returned.

After I picked up Nikki I waited outside the elementary school waiting for Matt. I saw him with a group of kids surrounding him. Matt seemed happy with being asked by other children. When he closed the door behind me I saw sadness in his eyes which made my smile into a frown.

"What's wrong Matt?" asked Nikki.

"I was talking to this boy called Daniel and he was friendly and than Leah came with this other girl called Emily; Emily was nice and said I was cute, than when she left with Daniel I guess her little brother Leah told me to back off." While Matt said that it seemed like he was going to cry.

"She will pay!" yelled Nikki with anger; I nodded with agreement. Leah Clearwater would have to watch out because I'm coming for her.

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**


	6. The evil harpy

**Thanks for the reviews guys! You are the best!**

Nikki's pov

Matt seemed like he was going to burst in tears which made me angry. Bella drove in silence gripping the steering wheel tightly her knuckles turning white. We arrived home and Charlie had a big smile on his face. I should have been angry at him but he doesn't know about it.

"Hey kids how was school?" said Charlie.

"It was great until Leah Clearwater ruined it." I spat.

Charlie looked surprised at my tone but I could care less. I grabbed Matt's hand softly and stormed in the house. Sue seemed curios at my mood; if I told her about her disgraced of a child she had; I could say every foul language I knew about Leah Clearwater' why couldn't she be like her brother. I opened Matt's and Seth's door what I saw was very nice; Seth's side was very organized same as Matt's. I told Matt that I would be right back, he nodded in agreement. I tip toed down stairs when I heard Bella talking about what Leah said at school. I heard Sue telling Bella to take Leah's music player and other things that she might have. Bella saw me on the stairs and stopped beside me a smirk on her face. I grinned and followed her.

Edward's pov

The new girl seemed nice and very shy. At lunch I couldn't read the girl's mine, weird. In Biology I was a little disappointed because the new girl had to sit in between Angela and I. I was sadder that Angela seemed relieved for what?

"Edward are you all right" said Kandiez.

I nodded and drove past the middle school until Kandiez broke the silence.

"Turn here Edward!" she said in a high pitched voice. So like Alice; they are both hyper, love shopping and the can't stop talking! I groan but followed her order.

"Why are we going to an Elementry school?" whined Jayson.

"Because most of the town said that Bella Swan has a cute little brother and I want to see for my self!" said Kandiez

Jayson and I shared a glance and burst off laughing while Kandiez glared at us.

"Eddie, Jay I'm serious!" yelled Kandiez.

My laughter faded I hated that nickname. We waited outside thinking this is completely hopeless when we say this cute kid talking with David Emily Young's little brother. Come on every one is surrounding the little boy! When I saw Emily approaching with the harpy herself Leah Clearwater. Why a person so nice and a sweet girl like Emily hanging out with Leah? Oh yeah because she is the harpy's cousin I reminded myself.

"Emily introduced herself to the little boy. Emily took her brother to the car while Leah moved forward.

"Stay away kid no one wants you here they just feel pity for you, if I were here I would buy myself a ticket and leave the state." She gave the little boy a glare until she moved backwards not taking her eyes of him. She turned around smirking as if she did the right thing. Of course we heard everything from across the parking lot.

"Crazy harpy; someone has to teach that girl a lesson; poor little guy maybe we can comfort him? Said Kandiez.

Jayson and I nodded in agreement. We were about to get out until there were a group of kids surrounding him.

The trip to the house was quiet; I glared at the road.

_We should of walked in when she was saying those harsh words_ thought Kandiez.

We nodded in agreement; Kandiez power was unique she could talk to anyone in her mind like communicating. She can bring us to her mind so we could speak without moving our lips.

"Next time Clearwater will face us; no one should make a little boy unwelcomed." Growled Jayson "That's worser than child abuse in my book."

Kandiez and I rolled our eyes which made Jayson grumbled. Seeing Kandiez and Jayson acting funny makes me think of Alice and Emmett. I miss my whole family I even admit I miss Emmett's rude mate Rosalie. I missed my whole family but I need some time for myself. I remember we moved to Alaska with Tanya and her family which that was one of the reasons I moved away; all those sick minds Tanya and Irina had of me. Yuk!

**What do you think?**


	7. Problems

**A little bit of Kandiez's point of view.**

Kandiez's pov

Edward seemed disturbed again in his own thoughts probably thinking of his family. Jayson threw me a worried glance. I loved Edward he is my brother and I hated seeing him like this.

"Edward, are you all right?" I asked him.

Edward nodded while driving toward the house we bought. It was in the middle of nowhere; which suit us better. I remembered Edward having a picture by his couch about his family and him. They all looked happy.

"Were here." Said Edward in a whisper.

I opened the passenger's door and walked toward the house not glancing back. For some reason I think Bella Swan is involved.

Bella's pov

Nikki and I went in to the room Leah and I shared which I wished we wouldn't.

"Get the screw driver." I ordered.

Nikki went downstairs than came back with different types of screwdrivers. I rolled my eyes when she said she couldn't find the one that you can change the top part. I looked through Leah's things looking for some object to disarm. I found an I-pod touch and her laptop. _Good that would teach her a lesson_ I thought.

"Let's get this to Sue and get out of here." I said trying not to laugh.

We gave the harpy's things to Sue which she gladly except. Sue said that she is going to the store to buy us ice creams because of her child's behavior. Nikki, Matt and I watched a movie in the living room while waiting for Sue. Just than the door opened and Leah Clearwater came in thinking she owns the place. Seth came in after her smiling when he saw us while his sister glared at us.

"Hey guys how was school?" said Seth "well I saw you at school Nikki."

While Seth said that Nikki blushed; which Seth hadn't noticed. I looked at her strangely which she looked at the screen of the television avoiding my gaze. Leah scowled while going upstairs. Seth came closer toward the sofa while sitting on it.

"What are you guys watchi-" he was interrupted by a sound of yelling.

"Where is my I-pod?!" yelled an outraged Leah.

Seth looked confused looking at Leah as if her dog was shot. Leah glared at all of us and threw me the dirtiest glare.

"Where are my things Swan?" she spat.

"Tell your mom." I shot back.

"You are a little-"

"Leah enough!" yelled Sue glaring at her daughter.

"Why do you take their side mom!" spat Leah angrily.

With that she stormed out of the house slamming the front door behind her. Sue sighed and sat on the sofa next to Seth who threw his arms around her.

"Why does she always have to act like this?" cried Sue.

"I think she feels anger because of what Sam did to her." Said Seth.

I grabbed Matt's hand and signaled Nikki to follow me. I told Nikki to take Matt upstairs while I went to the living room to apoligies.

"I sorry of what happened." I said.

Sue looked up at me a weak smile on her face. "It's okay Bella it's just family moments."

I gave her a smile in returned. "Need help with dinner?"

Sue nodded and got off of the sofa.

**What do you guys think?**


	8. Making a new friend

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Seth's pov

While Bella helped mom I sat on the sofa looking through any channel that will catch my attention. I heard the front door open to see Leah signal me to follow her. I followed Leah to Emily's van where Emily, Sam, Paul and Jared sat. I got in the back with Leah.

"So Lee lee what happened now?" Jared boomed.

Leah rolled her eyes and glared at everyone who were staring at her except Sam who was driving.

"Got in a fight with Isa-what-ever her name is." Spat Leah.

I rolled my eyes; why is Leah always so stubborn. I remember that mom brought her friends over for dinner and was ruined by no other than my big sister Leah Clearwater. I was some how glad that Bella put her in her place. My girlfriend Maya really wants to met Bella, Nikki and Matt which made Leah madder.

"Here we are La push!" yelled Jared.

This boy is always loud. Jared is the funniest to hang around with. He is like a big brother I always wanted. His girlfriend Kim is so nice and sweet she is like a sister. I love Leah but I love Kim more; she's the best!

Bella's pov

After helping Sue I went for a walk in the forest hoping not to get lost. I walked through the hiker trail amazed at what I saw big pine tress. The air was fresh and the chirping of the birds seemed like different type of songs playing at the same time. I heard this whooshing sound and the sound of twigs breaking.

"Who's there I heard you?" I said.

I saw a dark figure approaching me I was relived when I saw that it was Edward Cullen.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Walking through." He replied.

"Oh, why are you not spending time with your family?"

"I just want some time for myself; can I walk you home?"

"Sure; why do you want to be alone?" I blurted out.

"I miss my other family and I'm thinking if I should call them." He replied.

What other family is he talking about? Why doesn't he call them if he misses them that much? I wanted to ask a lot of questions about the mysterious Edward Cullen.

"What's your other family like? Do you like your new family?"

"My other family are the best family I would ever ask for and I love my new family, they are my siblings now."

"What's your other family's names?"

"My adopted mother's name is Esme my real mother passed away a couple of years ago; her name was Elizabeth and my real father's name was Edward senior. My adopted father's name is Carlisle and my siblings are Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. If you met them you will love them; right now they are living in Alaska with some friends but I didn't want to stay there so I moved."

"Oh, sorry about that." I said feeling sorry.

"There nothing to be sorry about Bella."

I hadn't noticed that we were on the front porch of my house. I gave Edward a smile which he returned.

"I have two questions?" I asked.

"Sure go ahead no one is stopping you." He chuckled.

"My first question is; are we friends?"

"I think we are; and the other question?" he seemed curios.

"Do you like Angela Webber like a crush?"

He looked surprised; he looked speechless.

"Umm…"

**What do you think Edward would say; I want Bella to be Edward's friend so the Cullen's would come out maybe in two chapters or more?**


	9. Phone call

**Sorry, I hadn't updated for a while guys. **

Edward's pov

I was not expecting that from Bella; I stared at her for a while, no words coming out of my mouth.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's alright with me."

"No, its fine Bella" I finally found my voice "Yes, I do like Angela." I admitted.

"Oh, so are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know I'm afraid of how she's going to react." I couldn't image myself asking her.

"Maybe, I could help you." Bella mumbled.

"No, you don't have to."

"Edward, if I'm your friend that means I have to help you, what are friends for."

I couldn't help but smile, without thinking I hugged her, but immediately let go when she shivered under my touch.

"Wow, Edward, you're freezing." Bella said while wrapping her hands around her. "You should go home and warm up, or you could come in."

"Sorry about that, and I'll just go home, thanks for the offer friend." I couldn't help it, but I smiled. "I could give you my phone number if you need it?"

"Sure."

Bella's pov

After trading numbers with Edward, I went in the kitchen to find Sue reading a novel while Matt and Nikki watched television.

"Hello Bella, sweetheart, how was your walk?" said Sue looked up from her book and gave me a motherly smile.

"It was fine." I gave her my best smile.

I went to the bathroom and put on a tank top and shorts. I brushed my long wavy chocolate hair, thinking of how I would help Edward with Angela.

I walked into the room and found Leah eating a snack and then throwing it on the floor. _What a pig! _I thought. Leah saw my stare and gave me a glare while chewing on her snack; her eyes were filled with hatred. I gave her a glare in return while I walked toward my bed. I pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes.

_I opened my eyes to see that I was at a meadow. I looked around to see a pair of honey golden eyes staring at me. I walked toward this person when I heard a howl behind me. I turned and saw this small grey wolf glaring at the person behind me. I was more surprised when I saw the wolf was not alone, there were more behind it. They were charging toward us. The person behind me stood in front of me crouching and growling at the pursuing wolves. I couldn't do anything but watch._

"_You will not hurt her." Growled the angel that was protecting me._

_His hair was honey blonde and his skin was pale but I didn't see his face, he was facing the angry wolves. I saw the wolves coming closer and closer until I felt dizzy, everything went black._

I flung my eyes open, panting; I had sweat all over me. I looked around the room, but everything was quiet. I looked at the clock and sighed when I was it was 4:24 am. I decided to take a shower.

After I dropped Matt and Nikki at their schools, I entered Fork's high. I got out of my old trunk and jumped when I saw Edward behind me.

"Have you thought of a plan?" he asked.

"Not yet, Eddie." I replied.

"Eddie?"

"Sorry, do you have a problem with that?"

"Actually yes, yes I do."

"Edward!" said a high pitch voice.

Edward and I turned around to see an excited Kandiez and an annoyed Jayson.

"Bella, how are you?" Kandiez stood in front of me while Edward and Jayson rolled their eyes.

"Fine." I replied.

"Jayson, don't be rude, introduce yourself." Kandiez said looking annoyed.

"Hello, Bella, nice to finally meet you." Jayson waved than winked which made me giggle. "How's your brother?"

"Huh?" I looked confused.

"You know, the Leah problem." He said "Ouch, Kandiez that hurts." He rubbed his head where Kandiez gave him a whack.

"So, news travels fast in this town." I said.

"Yeah, you got that right." Grinned Jayson and than cringed when he saw the death glares Kandiez and Edward were giving him.

I couldn't help but laugh on the look on his face.

Edward's pov

School went on fast, I couldn't believe it, I made a human friend. Kandiez, Bella, Jayson and I were thinking about a plan to make Angela admit her feelings to me. Angela's mind is hard to read, all she thinks about is school work.

"I don't think she will tell you Bella, she's probably doesn't want to admit her feelings." said a bored Jayson.

"Your right." Bella replied.

Just when Jayson was going to make a comment, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, walking away from the other.

"Eddie!" replied a booming voice, I knew that voice. "I found out your cell phone's number."

I stood frozen, it can't be.

"Emmett?"


	10. Confused and Date

Edward's pov

"Well, yeah, who else?" Emmett replied.

"Emmett, is Carlisle there? I asked "May I speck to him?

"No need, Eddie, you'll talk to him tomorrow."

_I hate it when they call me Eddie!_ I thought angrily, but Emmett said tomorrow, what did he mean by that?

"Em, what do you mean tomorrow?" I asked hoping the fool could let it out, how much I wish I could read his mind by phone.

"You'll see." He said before hanging up.

Why did Emmett meant by **you'll see**?

"Edward! Hurry up!" Yelled Kandiez, while ignoring a pouting Jayson.

"But Kandiez, dear, I want to hang out with Bells" He whined.

I walked toward them, than Jayson's mood change to upset to cheery. _Kandiez's power_ I thought. Kandiez had such a special power which annoyed me when she communicates into my mind, while I wanted privacy.

"Okay see you soon Bella." Jayson, Kandiez and I said at the same time.

"You guys are all the same, very cheerful." Bella giggled.

"Hey, I'm not the same, only these two idiots here." Kandiez pouted.

**Edward, Kandiez and, Jayson's house.**

Jayson's pov (probably weren't expecting a Jayson pov)

Yes, home sweet home. Edward parked on our garage; he seemed lost in thoughts, what is the problem?

"Edward, are you all right." I asked hoping he would answer. Is it about that phone call? Kandiez and I were too busy with Bella, talking about how-to-help-the-Angela-problem.

"Edward, you seemed anxious, why?" asked Kandiez.

"Nothing guys, it just the Angela problem." He gave us a smile, which I knew was a fake smile, seriously what's bugging him.

**Angela's house**

Angela's pov

I sighed with relief when I finally finished my home work. I took out my old photo album I always kept safe under my bed. I looked through my old pictures, I smiled when I saw the picture with my brother Andrew and I holding a big fish. I turned to another picture to see my grandfather John smiling at a nine year old me. I felt tears sliding down my face.

"Grandpa." I choked, my grandpa John passed away with cancer when I saw fourteen and my brother eleven.

"I love you." I whispered to the photo.

Suddenly my phone rang. I wiped the tears away with my sleeve. I answered my phone, hoping my voice didn't crack.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Umm, hi Angela, it's me Ben." answered a husky voice.

"Oh, hi Ben, how can I help you?"

"Well, you want to umm…." He seemed hesitated while he said this, "...Would you want to go on a date with me?"

"Oh, umm…" how could I say no without hurting his feelings? Well it's just a date right? "Sure."

"I'll, pick you up at seven."

"Sure, I'll be ready."

I hanged up at the same time he did, I think. I had a smile on my face, I never dated before, I should get advice from Bella.

**I'm going to update tomorrow, because of SPRING BREAK!-Shirbells**


	11. Angela's date

Angela's pov (I like Angela's pov)

I ranged Bella's number hoping she would answer. On the third ring she answered.

"Hello?" answered Bella.

"Bella, it's me Angela," I asked "I need advice on dating."

"Dating?" she questioned. "Finally, Angie, I thought he didn't have the guts."

"How do you know Ben, wanted to ask me out?"

"Ben?"

"Weren't you talking about him?"

"Umm, oh yes I was talking about Ben, I was just lost in thought," she replied "Oh, yeah, advice right?"

I nodded stupidly, then remembering I'm on the phone. "Yes." I replied embarrassed.

"Well, you should dress nice, fix your hair and I think that's it? Well I don't know anything about fashion, as you could see, I wear jeans and t-shirts."

"Thank you Bella."

"Your welcome, have fun with your date." She hanged up, while I checked the clock.

5:14pm! I quickly ran upstairs grabbed a towel and took a shower. Fifteen minutes later I dressed into skinny jeans with a red blouse and my red sneakers. _I don't know fashion either, hope I don't look so plain. _I thought. I curled my hair and put on red lipstick and black eyeliner. I looked at myself in the mirror; my mom came in and had a huge smile on her face.

"Angie, sweetie, you look beautiful!"

I smiled at her "Thanks mom."

My dad came in the room and blinked with surprise.

"My little Angel, you look very beautiful."

I was about to comment when we heard the door bell ring.

"I have to go, it's Ben."

I ran downstairs, my parents following me; I opened the door to see a nervous Ben.

"Hi, Angela, you look beautiful." He seemed surprised.

"Thank you, Ben." I replied, with a blush. _Ugh, stupid blush_ I thought.

We heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned to see my dad glancing at Ben.

"Oh, mom, dad, Kevin (Which poked his head in between mom and dad.) This is Ben; Ben this is my family."

I stood aside so they would shake hands.

"Take care of my little girl." My father said sternly.

"Of course, Mr. Weber, don't worry, I would bring Angela back at ten."

My parents nodded while my brother went back at watching the sports channel. I waved to my parents and got in Ben's car. While Ben drove I looked at the reverse mirror to see my parents going back inside.

________________________________________________________________________**After the date**

Ben walked me to my porch; I gave him a big smile. It was the best night ever.

"So here we are." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, I'm home before ten, so my dad has no reason to kill you."

"I don't think chief Swan would want to pick up my body at night." He joked while I gave him a playful glare.

Ben leaned closer which I closed my eyes leaning in. his lips brushed against mine. I pressed my lips to him. Ben pulled away, which I grew sad.

He noticed my face and chuckled. "The kiss was amazing, but I don't want to be facing your dad."

I gave him a smile and walked in while he walked to his car. I said good night to my parents and kissed my brother's forehead which he wiped off. I changed into my pajamas and pulled the covers over my body.

________________________________________________________________________**Next morning**

Ben drove me to school, which I happily accepted while my dad seemed mad because he wanted to drive me. My parents especially my dad said I wouldn't have a car until I graduate thinking I might be in an accident.

"Here we are." Said Ben, interrupting my thoughts.

"Thanks." I gave him a quick kiss; I climbed out of the car, which I regret because everyone's attention turned to us. Great just what I need an audience. I spotted Bella from across the parking lot with Edward, Kandiez and Jayson. Edward seemed to be in pain, why is he mostly in pain?

"I'll be right back." I told Ben.

I walked toward them, "Thank you for the advice Bella."

"You're welcome." Bella had a smile on her face. "Tell me about it at lunch."

I nodded and turned to the direction were Ben stood, I notice Edward wasn't beside his siblings who had worried expressions.

**Please review, at least 10 more please it makes me happy, and helps me to write more!-Shirbells**


	12. Jealous

**I'm happy that I have 25 reviews. I want to thank all the readers who reviewed. You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by S.M**

Bella's pov

I was helping Matt with his math homework when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, it's me Angela." _Why would Angela call me?_ I thought. "I need advice on dating."

"Dating?" I asked curios. "Finally, Angie, I thought he didn't have the guts." That meant Edward asked her out, wow, my work here is done.

"How did you know Ben, wanted to ask me out?" she asked.

"Ben?" now I was confused.

"Weren't you talking about him?"

"Umm, oh yes I was talking about Ben, I was just lost in thoughts," I lied "Oh, yeah, advice right?" I asked.

I waited for a minute until she replied yes. "Well you should dress nice, fix your hair and I think that's it?" I questioned myself. "Well I don't know anything about fashion, as you can see, I wear jeans and t-shirts."

"Thank you Bella."

"Your welcome, have fun with your date." I hid my worry.

_How would Edward react?_ I thought.

Edward's pov

We waited at the parking lot for Bella. I saw Bella's truck parking next to my Volvo. We greeted Bella, while she came toward us. She had a sad look in her face. When I was going to question her, a car came in with Ben and my Angel. Shouldn't her father bring her to school? Her scent filled my nostrils. _Sweet vanilla with almonds, what a wonderful smell._ I thought. What broke my dead heart was when they shared a quick kiss. I wanted to go straight to that human and tell him that she's mine.

Angela walked toward us and thank Bella for the advice. Why would Bella do this to me? Without thinking I ran in human speed toward the forest, I need to hunt.

**Please review and I would write longer-Shirbells**


	13. Family

Bella's pov

After Angela told me about her date, I saw Edward's pained face glaring at his food. "I'll be right back." I told Angela, who just nodded.

"Hey Edward, are you alright?" I knew it was a stupid question.

"Does it look like I'm alright." He snapped at me.

I gave him a glare, what did I do know? Kandiez and Jayson glared at Edward too, they looked worried and angry at him, but he didn't seem to notice or didn't care.

"What's you're problem?" I retorted.

"The problem is that you gave Angela advice to date Ben." He hissed.

Edward's eyes looked black not that light color that seems golden. He looked scary, I would have shrunk back, but my bravery took over.

"She's my friend as you are and she needed advice, I'm as unhappy as you are." My tone softens.

"You are not considered my friend anymore." With that he left leaving me speechless. My heart broke when he said those hashed words. I felt eyes on me, but I didn't care.

"Bella, I'm sure he didn't mean that." Kandiez was by my side and gave me a hug.

I shook my head and walked toward the exit, not taking a glance behind me. When I made it to my truck I slammed the door shut and drove towards Nikki's school, I should have gone home but I had to pick up my siblings. I would park and have to wait.

Edward's pov

When I arrived home I ran in vampire speed towards my room. I almost made it to the door, when I was interrupted by my phone.

"Hello?"

"Edward, son, could you pick us up at the airport?" I heard Esme say, "Would you mind if you brought a bigger car?"

"Sure, of course mom. I'm so happy to hear from you."

"You too, dear, see you in an hour." She hanged up, when I was going to ask why are they here?

I arrived at the airport; it took me less than an hour to get there. I heard a gasp and was tackled by my pixie sister.

"Edward! Oh, how much we all missed you!" she cried, drawing attention by walking passengers.

"Nice to see you too, Alice." I hugged my sister tightly.

Alice release herself from our embrace, when Emmett gave me a bone crushing bear hug.

"Eddie, I missed you the most." Boomed Emmett "Without you, I couldn't pass level 18 in my game." cried Emmett.

"Emmett, I never played with you." I laughed, pushing him off me playfully. I hugged everyone in turn, I was even surprised Rosalie, even missed me.

"Hey, sis, how was it without me?" I smirked.

"Horrible, no one is like you, everyone tells me to shut up." She huffed.

I turned to Jasper. "How's your blood lust control?"

"It's getting better." He replied, giving me a weak smile.

"So, Eddie, aren't we going?" whined Emmett, "You know your house?"

I gave Emmett a glare, "You are so inpatient." _Now I'm acting like Kandiez_ I thought. "I have to pick up my siblings." I turned to Esme who had a confused look.

"Siblings?" they all said together.

"It's along story and Emmett, Alice, you both would love them, but please don't give them a bad influence." I pleaded.

"What's their names' son?" asked Carlisle.

"Kandiez and Jayson." I replied.

I signaled them to follow me to Jayson's brand new pick up truck that he refused to take it out in public, thinking someone would hurt his 'baby'.

_Oh, I hope Edward's sister Kandiez likes no loves shopping, it like a sister I always wanted, well I have Rose, but another girl would be splendid. _Alice thought, through her pixie mind.

_Can't wait to meet this Jayson, I hope he likes halo, oh, and even play Mario cart with me. _Emmett thought, through his big head.

Emmett still, plays Mario games, well it does label 'E' for everyone, so I shouldn't judge the guy. Well I never played the game so I should keep my mouth shut.

I parked the truck in the garage and motioned everyone to feel at home. Esme loved the house and wanted to design it more, if I didn't mind. I told her it was fine with me, but I should ask Kandiez and Jayson's permission first.

"I have to pick up my siblings, anyone want to come?" I asked.

Emmett, Alice, Jasper and surprisingly Rosalie volunteered. I took Jayson's truck, hoping he won't kill me. We arrived at Forks high to see eyes on us. I turned to my left to see Kandiez, Jayson and Bella walking towards us, Jayson gave me a death glare when he saw that I used his truck. Kandiez had her arms around Bella, while Bella looked down. I thought she left school?

"Hey, guys this is my family-"I was interrupted by Bella.

"I'm sorry Edward, please be my friend again." She pleaded.

"Bella don't apologize." I gave her a weak smile, "I want to be your friend again."

Bella looked up then turned tomato red when she saw my family. Kandiez and Jayson noticed too, giving me confused looks.

"Bella, Kandiez, Jayson this is my family Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper." They all sent small waves at each other except Alice who squealed and Rose who glared at me.

"Is that a $500, 5in heel." Asked Alice, that was a statement.

"Yes, yes it is." Smirked Kandiez "How do you know?"

"I know everything about fashion." Replied Alice.

We all groan, two shopaholics in the family.

**What do you think? More reviews please. I play Mario games with my brother all the time, their fun!-Shirbells**


	14. A angry Rose

Jasper's pov

Alice and the other Alice-look-alike were chatting about shopping and girl stuff. I noticed the girl Bella making small talk with them. Rosalie of course was annoyed, I send her a wave of calm, which I regret, she send me her Rosie-death glare. I cringed, her emotions were furious, then she softens when she saw the look on my face.

"Jasper always loses in 'Halo' but always beats me in the 'Mario' games." Emmett whined.

"Wow Em, you must suck." Jayson chuckled.

I groan in pain when I felt Edward's emotions, rage, jealousy and love? What the hell? Edward ignored my protest and glare at this kid with this girl sharing a kiss. _Wow Eddie, I never seen you jealous? What? _I gave Edward an innocent look, because all that rage turned on me.

"So Bella, we'll see you tomorrow." Edward gave her a crocked smile when he and I noticed she was staring did I say staring? I mean drooling when her eyes met my face, yes she's beet red. That's kinda cute, whoa…whoa there Jasper what the hell? Did I just say she is cute in my mind? Edward nodded, _who said you can answer my thoughts?_ I thought to him.

"Bella, I'll text you!" sang Kandiez

"Sure." She replied.

"You're welcome."

I couldn't stop staring at her nice pretty eyes; I watched her getting in her old truck, driving off. Wow she's very… I stopped myself when I saw a smirking Edward. I gave him a evil smile. _What are you smirking about? last time I checked you were jealous of a human…Ha! _I thought bitterly to him, I held my laughter when that smirk was off his face.

I felt guilty; maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that. Edward lives here in this small town and we are making him frustrated not happy, maybe that's one of the reasons he left us. I can't believe we're so blind! He doesn't want us here.

"No, you're wrong Jasper, I want you all here but I need my personal space."

The others gave us confused looks, Edward told them and they seem guilty.

"As I told you, I just need my personal space but I do want you here." Edward seemed confused at his own speech.

***

"What's the problem Edward? about the human boy?" I asked him.

"Angela." Jayson and Kandiez said together.

"Who?" asked Rose.

"Angela is I guess my love." Edward answered.

"A human girl? Your mate?" screeched a pissed off Rosalie.

"Rose," Alice warned her "It's Edward's life, were are just guest and if he doesn't want us to interfere that means we stay out of his damn business."

We stared at Alice in shock; Emmett had his mouth open a fly would get in. I chuckled at my own joke. Alice gave me a glare which made me shrank.

"What's so funny Jasper? Would you want to share your feeling about Bella?"

"Ha! Two in love with humans, brilliant!" boomed a excited Em.

I tried to protest. But Edward cut in. "we're not in love Em, we just have feelings for them" he replied softly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO? HUMANS? OH GOD YOU TWO ARE INSANE!" yelled Rosalie.

"Rose, calm down, geesh, you don't want to cause a scene, we're still in the school grounds." Emmett whispered.

I sent everyone calming waves. Why did I fall for a human?

**Sorry for keeping you waiting, I was busy with school. Next chapter Bella's pov! I know I wrote Angela and Edward chapters but I'm going to focus on Bella and Jasper this is a JXB fanfiction.**

**Reviews= makes me happy and fast updates! **

**-Shirbells**


	15. Flash back

Bella's pov

I know that Rosalie hates my guts, but I don't really care. I sat on the couch with Nikki, Matt, Seth and the devil herself Leah. They were watching a movie.

Jasper. His golden eyes, holding warmth in them. I love his southern drawn, it makes me melt. Great I have a crush on Edward's brother.

Thinking of Edward, I promised him something. I knew what I have to do. I pulled out my cell phone. "Not here, we're watching a movie." Leah snapped. I gave her a glare. "Fine."

I got off the couch and walked to the stairs. I dialed the number than ran upstairs, where it's quieter.

"Hello?" answered a sweet voice.

"Look Angie, don't cut me off okay?"

"Umm, okay." She seemed confused.

"Angie, I know you have Ben, its great and all." I spoke calmly. "But I think you look better with Edward."

"What?!' she gasped, through the speaker.

"That you look better with Edward." I replied.

"What do you have against Ben?" she asked "and most of all, why would I make a fool of myself in front of Edward?"

"I have nothing against Ben, and Edward needs a ma-"I trailed of.

"A what?"

_A mate_. I thought.

"Nothing, see you tomorrow." I hanged up.

Opps I made it worst didn't I?

Edward's pov

After the whole family meeting, I walked to my room, a smile on my face. To make it a family Alice, Jasper and I needed our mates. Alice with a guy who would love her. Jasper and Bella and Angela and myself,

No. I can't be selfish. Angela needs a human life as does Bella; we can't ruin their perfect human lives. Maybe Tanya was right.

I went down stairs to see my family enjoying the view of the house.

"Yo, Eddie? Why did you move?" asked Emmett.

"Emmett." Rosalie scoffed.

"No, it's alright Rose; sure I'll tell you what happened.

_Flash back_

"_Oh come on Edward." I was backed onto the wall. Tanya gave me a flirty smile._

"_What?" I played dumb._

_The whole family went hunting except Tanya and Irina. _

"_You know what." she frowned, "Edward you need a mate and I'm here." She gave me a wicked smile._

"_Tanya no offence," I cringed when she touched my cheek. "But you have issues."_

"_Oh, Edward, how I love your jokes." She purred._

"_You are not my mate," I pushed her away from me. "I would have felt something instead of disgust."_

_Her face fell, than her smile came back on. "Who cares my sweet Edward; you would never have a mate." She came closer and closer. I had enough. I pushed her away once more. Ran upstairs and packed. I read Tanya's mind and heard her tell Irina to guard the back door while she guards the front._

_I opened the bedroom's window, jumped off. "Obsessed much?" I yelled at them, I knew they heard that. I felt sad that I couldn't tell goodbye to my family. I couldn't believe Alice hadn't seen that._

_Alice must have looked into Jasper's future. I ran and ran until I made it to Forks. Lost in my thoughts I bumped into someone else._

"_Hey, look what you did!" the figure pushed me off him. "You made me lose my meal."_

"_Sorry." I whispered._

"_Jayson." came another figure. I saw the girl smacked her companion on the back of his head. "Sorry about my husband."_

_They both approach me. I saw that the girl had dirty blond hair, small figure, but taller than Alice, almost Rosalie's size. The boy-man that pushed me off looked like Emmett except a few inches shorter. They both had crimson eyes._

"_I'm Kandiez and this is Jayson." the girl gave me a smile._

"_I noticed they were waiting for my introduction. "I'm Edward." _

_Later on I showed them about my diet; they told me about their stories while I told them mine. Kandiez was born around 1909, she doesn't remember much, but said she had two sisters one of them was called Mary, she doesn't remember the other one's name._

_Jayson was turned by a vampire named Coral, while walking on the streets at night. Jayson, Kandiez and I became a family. _

_End of flash_

"Tanya, was the reason you left?" Alice asked.

I nodded. Next thing I knew was I was being hugged by everyone.

"I'm going to kill her, nobody messes with my brother." Rosalie sobbed. (Dry-sobbed)

I read her mind. They all missed me. I gave everyone a smile. I would never leave them again.

Well, I'll leave of here, hoped you enjoyed it, sorry if I made a mistake, please review.-Shirbells


	16. A mad Vampire!

Kandiez pov

After we gave a 'family hug' the burly one, I guess Emmett had a grin on his face. _Why are you grinning like that? You look like a fool?_ I spoke to him, in my mind. "What the hell?" he seemed surprised. Everyone looked confused instead of Jayson and Edward.

"She can communicate, with her mind." Edward shrugged.

"COOL!!! OMG, THAT"S MAKES FOUR PEOPLE WITH GIFTS!!!!" The fool yelled, than he whispered "Too bad, I don't have one." he grumbled.

"Emmett, stop yelling we're right here." Edward hissed.

"Ha, sorry Eddie," He smiled, showing all of his teeth. "I couldn't help myself."

"Don't call me Eddie," my bronzed haired brother spat, "or I'll kick your ASS!"

Emmett's eyes widen, well, everyone looked shocked, never had I heard Edward cuss, even if he just said Emmett's behind.

"Cool, I LIKE THE NEW EDWARD!"

God, does he always have to yell out loud? I noticed Rosalie looking through her bag, pulling out a silver cell phone. She dialed a number. On the second ring a bell-like voice answered, it was female.

"Hello, Kate is Tanya there." Rosalie had a fake smile on her face the rest of us looked confused.

"Hi, Tanya," The pissed off blonde gritted her teeth.

With my Vampire hearing I heard a 'hello'

"LOOK HERE YOU BI***!" Rosalie yelled, "I HEARD YOU TRIED TO MOLEST MY BROTHER! IF YOU CONTINUE WITH YOUR SHIT YOU SL-"

She was cut off by I guess Tanya. "EDWARD WANTED IT! IF HE DIDN"T HE WOULD HAVE LEFT YEARS AGO, BUT HE DIDN"T, I BET HE LEFT FOR ANOTHER REASON!!!!"

The girl from the other line sounded annoyed, "GO BACK AND PLAY ALONG BLONDIE!!!!"

This Tanya was staring to make me want to go to Alaska, and send her straight to hell!!!! I grabbed the phone from Rosalie, everyone looked shocked at this, but I ignored them.

"LOOK HERE, I MIGHT NOT KNOW YOU, BUT IF YOU MESS WITH MY FAMILY YOU MESS WITH ME!" I growled, "I SUGGEST YOU'LL BE SMART ENOUGH TO NOT MESS WITH ME, CAUSE I"LL KICK YOUR SL*** ASS WHERE EVER YOU CAME FROM!!!!"

Emmett eyes shinned with amusement, "Cool." I glared at him, _shut it._ I mouthed.

"You got that?" I growled over the phone.

"Got it." I heard a whisper.

I handed the phone to a shocked Rosalie, I gave her a smile, as to say my job here is finished, I was happy she returned a smile, a real one.

I have to protect my family right?


End file.
